The present invention relates to an entity catastrophic security system, wherein means are provided for detecting the presence of a potential entity catastrophic event. More particularly, the present invention relates to detecting a potential entity catastrophic event, placing the entity in a controlled, restricted state and then transmitting data associated with the event to an external processing unit. Most particularly, the present invention relates to detecting and initially minimizing adverse effects of a potential entity catastrophic event, placing the entity into a controlled, restricted state, transmitting data associate with the event to an external processor, wherein the processor stores the data received, to remotely controllably operate the entity, informs national and local authorities of the occurrence, and enforces safe disposition of the entity.
An entity is an object that can move or be negatively disposed from its normal state, be caused to move or caused to be negatively disposed from its normal state, or be caused to stay at rest or not be positively disposed from its normal state, which can result in experiencing catastrophic conditions or be used to cause catastrophic conditions, for example, to humans, animals, the environment, government, space, and law and order. Some examples of entities are humans, animals, spacecraft of all sorts, aircraft of all sorts, land based vehicles, buildings, watercraft of all sorts, submarines, internal-to-the-earth vehicles, objects that can flow through man or animals, biological weapons, poisons, conventional weapons, and nuclear and atomic weapons of mass destruction.
Currently, criminals, human error, or defects in or associated with an entity are taking over the entity and personally moving the entity as destructive forces into people, buildings, and other entities or the entity is criminalized to cause harm to mail systems, humans, animals, buildings, government, or possibly peace and order. This results in enormous loss of life, disruption of government, and loss of property. Typically, the criminals, human errors, or defects will physically harm personnel associated with the entities and then take full control of the entity, because there is no control function to stop them from immediately taking over the entity.
If the entity experiences a major malfunction, the results can be just as catastrophic as external forces associated with the entity. Some of the sources of major entity functional problems can be the result of the malfunction of the entity, improper maintenance, adverse environmental conditions, improper handling of the entity, terror being applied to the entity, and an explosion or contamination on, near, and/or within the entity.
If criminals, human error, or defects get control of the entity they can virtually move or dispose the entity where and how they desire, while national defenses, the environment, and/or other entities may need to destroy the entity. This can have catastrophic results and cause severe problems near or within the entity. There also are cases where an entity may not be functioning properly or may not be traversing properly yet the improper conditions are not obvious near or within the entity.
In some of these cases communications with the entity are not good and external control cannot be gained, but the consequences of such movement or negative disposition of or to the entity may also be catastrophic.
Monitoring systems that currently exist only apply to individual portions of some of the potential sources of entity problems, they do not place the entity into an immediate controlled, restricted state, and those systems are not linked to provide immediate national and local awareness of the potential for catastrophe. Thus, those skilled in the art continued to seek a solution to the problem of how to provide a better entity catastrophic security system.